1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal processing apparatus for processing a plurality of individual signals which are used in an memory device, a photoelectric converting apparatus, or the like.
2. Related Background Art
In a semiconductor memory device represented by a read only memory (ROM) or an image sensor, there is used a construction such that output signals from signal sources such as memory cells or photo cells are time-sequentially output to the output port by using shift registers on the basis of an XY address method by the vertical and horizontal scans.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 63-86679, as one of conventional techniques, a signal process such as to add a plurality of signals is executed by a photoelectric converting apparatus or the like.
However, at the stage of processing the signals, further improvement us required with respect to the enlargement of a dynamic range or the increase in S/N ratio.